Time, Fate, & Destiney...
by Dark-Crystal Dragoon
Summary: Amonth after the defeat of Frahma, Dart decides he would like to become a mercenary, He will be traveling to the Continent of West Endiness,-there a new fiend will arrive:One that knows them-but first a stop in Lohan,at the re-match of the Hero Compettion
1. Chapter 1

__

Yeah! I finally got me 1st chapter up! Wahoo! Cheer for me! Umm…yeah ya don't have to dp that anywho…The way I am writing this story is so that the characters are telling it-not me- Youy'll notce they put what the feel through out it! The POVs arte in the past and preasent soo be prepared…sound confusing eh? Well, I am sure you'll understand when you read it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own or have anything to do with The Legend Of Dragoon, SCEA, or Sony Computer Entertainment! Or the play station (just thought I'd mention that) !! So lawyers stay back!!! *grabs a sword & pokes lawyers with it*

Ex:

Dart: This means someone is narrating, it will appear several times throughout the story, the person narrating will remain the same unless I put a different name where you see "Dart:"

This means someone is telling there POV from the past (or in the memory I should say) It also means the characters are doing something or I am describing a place or er…whats happening.

Dart-"This means someone is talking"

?????-"this means someone unknown is talking"

Summary: A month after the defeat of Melbu Frahma Dart decides he would like to become a mercenary, He will be traveling to the Continent of West Endiness,- there a new fiend will arrive: One that knows them -but first a stop in Lohan, at the re-match of the Hero Competition, will Dart be able to make first place this time?

--Now that that's over please read & review! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Albert, Kongol, Haschel, Miranda, Meru, & Lavitz, who had been brought back with the help of stardust, sat upon the dusted floor, around the campfire, Dart looking at the scenery below them….

Dart: We stood on the absent cliff…some of our number lost…our hopes lost…The village below us…..like our hearts….empty…and…even gone...It all started one or two weeks ago…

*flash-story begins*

It was about a month or so after the defeat of Melbu Frahma…Seles had successfully been re-built….and I was thinking of getting a job…

Dart-"Shana…"

Shana, whom was making the bed turned around-"What is it Dart?"

Dart-"I think…I am going to become a mercenary…"

Shana-"W, What…W, Why?"

"My fighting skills are at a certain point where I am strong, and we need money…"-Dart

"But, there aren't any jobs open in Endiness though…it will take you a while to even find one…" Shana told

"Not, on Endiness…there is a continent west of Endiness I am sure there must be a job there & that is where I will be accepted…I'm going to go…besides I don't think I can stay here….I am use to traveling…"

Shana nodded-"Then I'm going with you."

"IT will be to dangerous!"

"That's what you told me in Hellena! I'm not a child any more Dart, and I thought after what happened you would realize that…." Shana exclaimed making up her mind

"I did…it's just that I fear for your safety…" I looked in to her brown eyes…I saw the look of determination in them….I couldn't say no…and soon enough we were on our way to Bale to inform Albert & Lavitz…

Albert: I was in the Throne Room in Bale at the time…Emily was in Fletz visiting her father...I didn't feel like going…I thought she needed time with her family by herself…

*Throne Room*

I sat on my Throne…bored…there was really nothing to do…I glanced at the piece of parchment in my hand, one of my knights had given it to me…I opened it and scanned it with my eyes…it was a letter form another king on another continent…he wanted a signature of some sort…I checked the country….Cero [ser-O]…I was sure I had heard the name before….yes…that country had assisted me slightly during the Serdian War…

I read the note…

Dear King Albert,

I express my apologies deeply for contacting you now during the re-construction, of towns, & citties destroyed during the Serdian War, but….I would just like to know if Serdio would sign a treaty saying you will not assist the country I am desputing a major conflict with, the country is running a 'company', & and this company is well-not good-I am truly sorry if I am not being clear or specific but there is too much for me to explain in one letter, if you are not too busy, you may visit me in Terse, Cero for more information, I wish I could come to you but with the war coursing I am afraid to leave Cero for a moment…I await your reply deeply-

Sincerely,

Alexander Glenn ( Alexander Glenn)

****

Hmm…I am not busy, Seles has been completely re-built & Kazas seems to be doing fine as well, Hoax's construction is complete…I could take time to visit the king of Cero, besides, I have always enjoyed visiting other countries, and seeing there cultures, how they ruled…I would go then, 

I quickly wrote a letter and sent it with a knight to Fletz, informing Emily of my leave for a while...I told Noish to watch things for me, I got my pack ready and grabbed my spear, I strode toward the Throne Room Doors when they opened: Dart & Shana stood in front of me, I smiled happily seeing at least 2 of my old friends again

Dart-"Where are you going?"

Albert grinned-"I was about to ask you the same thing…"

Shana-"Dart, is becoming a mercenary, we're going to the continent West Endiness to get him a job."

Albert-"Ah, I am going to West Endiness As well, to Cero, I need to meet with the king there…"

Dart-"Why is that?"

Albert-"I need to sign something, but I thought I would go there in person, besides I have always liked visiting other countries…"

Shana-"Ok, we have to stop in Lohan though, Meru, and the others are waiting for us there, I told them to meet us, I thought it would be nice, if we could all go…together again…"

Albert-"Indeed, it would be nice…but we must ,too, stop by and get Lavitz first …he needs to accompany me as well…"

Dart simply nodded-"Lets go then…"

They all got Lavitz, and soon were on there way to Lohan.

****

Meru: I had been so happy when I saw Albert, Dart, Shana, & there friend Lavitz enter Lohan. Kongol, Haschel, & Miranda had come earlier, I was so excited to tell them about what was happening that night.

Meru runs up to Dart & the others-" Hey guys! Guess what!?"

Shana-"What is it?"

Meru jumped up & down with delight as Haschel smiled brightly-" Lohan's haven' the Hero Competition again!"

Albert-"Yes I have heard."

Dart-"Why is that?"

Lavitz turned to Dart-"They found out that last months champion is dead, so they decided to re-do it, besides it's very good business for all the merchants around here…"

Miranda-" That's why we were all meeting here: Kongol, Meru. & I have never seen it, besides we thought it would be nice for you to have some fun before you start your training as a mercenary…"

Meru quickly turned-"training"?

Miranda shook her head in disbelief at how little her friend knew-" You can't just say you're a mercenary and that's it, there's a place on the other continent where your put to a test, if you pass you are a mercenary…."

Haschel-"Besides, now that Lloyds gone Dart can win that competition!"

Dart-"Aren't you or Kongol participating?"

Haschel-"Nah, Last year was it for me, I need to take it easy for a while…"

Shana laughing-"that's a first!"

Haschel blushed deeply

Albert now curious turned to Kongol-"Why are you not participating?"

Kongol-" Kongol no like these contests, Kongol think you fight to protect, not to have fun…for other…"

Albert-"I…see…"

Shana turned to Meru-"Where is Guaraha?"

Meru-"He's visiting Ulura, don't worry he knows I am going with you guys….Ah! The Hero-Competition! Dart! Your going to be late!"

They all rushed to the Arena. Dart signed his name, and bid farewell to his friends and walked into the room where the other contestants stood waiting.

Dart stood at the entrance.

I looked around at the contestants: They were all the same people as last year, then I noticed only one other person who seemed to be new. It was a woman, she had black pants, & gloves. Her hair was also black but with oddly some platinum streaks. She wore a black cloak. She had a vest almost in the same style as Lloyds, black, with designs of silver, & also had a double chained belt, on the left attached was a long sheath, she had a silver bandanna in her hair in which two strands of hair went up and down over her face, and her eyes were bright green. She was standing in the corner looking out at the battle arena. I removed my gaze to see that someone else had entered the room: the person who monitored the fights.

Moderator: Ok, you all know the rules, now get out there and do your best!

We all walked out and onto the field. The first battle was easy, it was the same as the last time I competed in this competition. I won all 4 fights simply, it wasn't too hard…I thought that I had gained much experience through our travels, I wondered who I was to face in the last battle. I walked into the room feeling a little tired, no one seemed to be there. I sat down and rested a little, I was tired but I figured I would always be tired especially when I became a mercenary…

I heard foot steps coming down the stairs to the left I looked to see who it was and found that it was the woman I had seen in the room earlier. With my manners I stood and walked over to her.

"I guess I'm fighting you in the final fight…."-Dart

"Indeed…"-????, the woman walked past Dart and out onto the arena.

I walked over to the man blocking the exit to the arena.

Man-"Are you ready? I heard this ones tuff, she uses the Long Sword."

Dart-"Long…sword…?"

Man-"You'll see, but don't worry with your experience you'll do just fine. Remember ya got 2nd place last year, this year lets make it 1st!"

Dart-"I'm ready!"

I ran out onto the arena, I could make out my companions faces in the crowd above me, I waved to them slightly before looking at my opponent. I then saw what the man meant by 'Long Sword', her sword was as longas her! The handle was black & silver and the blade's edges were emaciate…I drew out my own sword and got ready to fight!

Battle

Dart: I had thought that it was going to be an easy fight….boy, was I wrong…

This shouldn't be too hard I thought. I ran over to the woman raised my sword above my head and brought it down quick but- the woman had dodged my attack! I brought my sword up from ground and attempted to strike but- she had somehow dodged my attack yet again! I went back to my position. I can't remember anyone who moved so fast…except maybe…Lloyd…I shook these thoughts out of my head quickly as I saw the woman come at me, the tip of the sword scraped the floor before I felt it hit me, I was carried higher in the air. Each time her powerful sword hit me…then it stopped, I felt myself on the floor & stood quickly scooping up my sword, grasping it in my hand I quickly ran to my opponent my blade held high getting ready for the final blow, I struck down hard but----missed I stumbled, mny opponent took advantage of this and hit me hard on my head with the but of her sword I fell yet again 7 this time….I was too tired to get back up….

*few minutes later*

The woman had won she stood first with Dart on her right…he had made second place…again…with the archer from a month or two ago standing in third place…

Announcer: n first place this year we have our Long Sword Warrior! 

The crowd cheered, and I noticed the woman…seemed to look as though she could care less…

Announcer: In second place we have our young hero Dart!

The crowd cheered as well as I raised my hand and waved, I saw my friends in the stands above me…even though I hadn't won first place again, I could see that…they were…proud of me…The woman after the third announcement quickly turned & went inside, I quickly followed…

When I had entered she was standing down at the end of the room, I approached.

"I don't think I have fought anyone as quick as you…"- Dart told

"…"-???

Levitz & Haschel came down the stairs & into the room.

Haschel-"Nice going hotshot." 

Dart-"Come on Haschel stop teasing me!"

Lavitz: I thought it was funny seeing someone tease Dart…for once…

I ignored Haschel's taunting & turned to see the woman walk up the up stairs, she muttered something I could have swore sounded like…"knights"…

****

I ran to Dart-just seeing him unharmed made me feel better, to tell the truth…I didn't enjoy him fighting…& him becoming a mercenary…only made things worse for me…

"Heh, Looks like I didn't make first place this time either…"-Dart commented rubbing the back of his head

"Dart as long as your safe-" Shana started but soon stopped to see Darts attention had turned, I looked to see what he was looking at…the woman who had defeated him was exiting the arena…

"She was too fast….almost like…Lloyd…" I heard Dart say & it saddened me slightly to see that he was…more concerned about a fight! Then of his safety…

"Hey guys! Times wasting!" Meru shouted

"What??? Why are you in such a hurry?" Haschel remarked

Meru dropped her head and moved her foot in a circular motion-"Well…durin' the hero competition I was talking with this guy who was from that other continent we're going to and he sad that Winglies are blending with humans there…"

"But Winglie blend here too."-Kongol

"Yeah but not all of 'em some of them still stay in our forest not out of hate…but out of fear…ya know?"-Meru

Haschel-"Oh so you want to see if it's true eh?"

Meru-"Well…yeah!"

Albert-"We understand perfectly…"

Miranda-"Well I suppose the sooner we get there…the better-right?"

Dart-"Before we go-I just wanted to say: Thanks for coming with me and supporting me…"

All of them nodded.

Dart: At that moment…I had realized how much we all had been through together…through the fight to stop Lloyd, then…Melbu Frahma but,...it was then that I realized, we all stuck by one another even after, all that we had been through…& some of us…even after death, though, … at that time, I didn't know it…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So….what do you think???? Tell me? I liked the ending what Dart said, heh, I couldn't believe I wrote it! S'a shame Dart didn't win the competition eh? Well better luck next time right? Don' worry the action & adventure should start next chapter! Well review…? Fine I'll say it….PLEASE!!!!


	2. Index

Ok, I had to re-write me entire story! AND it was 153 pages long!!! SO, I took it off ff.net, now I don't have most of it written yet, but I thought I would put this page first. It contains info on the three new characters I am introducing , the new sort of 'magic users', the new continent and its countries, and a bit O the story line as well. I hope to put up my actually story soon but between 'LoD-Goes to School' , 'LoD-Bloopers' , 'Human or a Wingly' , (my other fics) plus working on my three sites and school I barely have time ye know! Well I hope ye enjoy the little info I have now.

-Oh and the bios include: First & Last Name, there qoute, info, height, age, birthplace, weapon, & occupation. 

Name: Crystal n/a

Quote (s): 

"If Death is the one true mission in life--why do we bother living…?" 

"Most people say death is a bad thing…I make it a gift…"

Age: 26 ½ years

Height: 5'9" (I _THINK_ 168cm.)

Birth Place: Bale, Serdio

Occupation: Mercenary, Commander, an ex-soldier

Weapon: Long Sword, Spear

Bio: Crystal is an elite mercenary best know by royal families throughout the two continents of Endiness & West Endiness , she is known for taking on any job even if it means taking the life of another. She has amazing speed & strength which she prefers to use, but also powerful magic. The Long Sword she uses gives her extreme power. Her past is unknown by all except her two friends & a company in Decourse whom holds a record on her, this is why she works so hard with Alexander to overcome Decourse. Her ambitions lead her far, and her manipulative nature make her seem almost unlikable. She is the BlackWind Sage & Dragoon, a dark wind elemental mix. & currently head of the Cerian Army.

Name: Alexander Glenn

Quote: "Time waits for no one-- not even I who may control it…"

Age: 26 ½ years

Height: 5'9"

Birth Place: Terse, Cero

Appearance: In story.

Occupation: King of Cero

Weapon: Sword, Pistol

Bio: The King of Cero, Alexander is a wise king who fights in his own wars, as well as his own battles whilst sending troops to help other countries in need. He has had but only two 'close' friends in his entire life: Crystal & Norris. He uses a new weapon called the 'pistol' (a gun, duh) which has immense capability. Alexander is the Sage as well as dragoon of time, which is a mix of Earth & Light elements. He became the King of all Cero at the age of 17 when his father passed away. 

Name: Norris n/a

Quote: I am still working on it :P

Age: 26 ¼ years

Height: 5'8 ½ in. (I _think _166 cm.)

Birth Place: Bayroute, Acadina

Occupation: Ex-Knight, Mercenary

Weapon: Sword, Double Edge Sword (very thick sword with thin edges)

Bio: A loyal man, he stands by his friends through anything, though finds it difficult when coming between the two. He started off as a knight, but soon after turned to a mercenary, working with Crystal at times. His tolerance is fairly high, and his fighting skills are deadly, as well as his magic. Norris is also strict when it comes to his work. He is the Blue Flame Sage & Dragoon, a mix of fire & water elements, which he can easily control without transforming after years of training and practice.

Story:

Yet another sequal to LoD, my story takes place a month or two after the defeat of Melbu Frahma. Dart is becoming a mercenary, and Albert must go with him to another country to sign something stating Serdio & Cero [ser-O] (the other country) are allys, and he will not help the opposing country they are at war with. BUT during this a new enemy arrises, there motives are unclear but they seem to play mind games with the dragoons! PG13! Action, Adventue! And yes some of the original characters may/will die! Lavitz is brought back to life! And the way I wrote the story is that the characters are telling it! (Mostly Dart)

Whats a Sage?

Well there are people in my story called "Sages". They are dragoons who can use magic without transforming (though it is not as powerful as dragoons magic)! They are crossed elements, the main ones are listed above. They fought on West Endiness (the other continent) during the Dragon Campaign 11,000 years ago.

West Endiness?

Once a part of the main Continent Endiness, it is a smaller continent in the West, its countrys include:

Cero [ser-O] (to the East, on the beach, edge of West Endiness), 

Decourse [di-corse] (to the center West neighbors Cero), 

Acadina [a-cau-dean-a] (to the very North West neighbors Decourse), &

Solicitous [sul-ic-i-touse] (to the very Soth West, Under Acadina)


End file.
